


False Starts

by alidiabin



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Paris - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/pseuds/alidiabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny will not say it but  she hopes Jethro knows she means it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Starts

**Author's Note:**

> And I will say I love you, but saying it out loud is hard So I won't say it at all

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is not her first lover, nor will he be her last. He is not the first man whose back, she digs her nails into as the passion takes over. He is not the first lover whose name she curses as she loses control. Jethro was unlike any of her previous lovers, to her he was different. 

She is drawn to him. She is pulled to him, and it is not just sexual. Maybe, it is those haunting icy blue eyes, she wonders as she studies his sleeping form. The French sun is bursting through the broken shutters on the safe house, which is a minefield of health hazards. Maybe, it is the haunting look behind those eyes, she decides as he mumbles in his sleep as the French sun dawned over Paris. 

She had almost said it, as she fell next to Jethro in the roach infested safe house. The word tasted so foreign on her tongue, she did not share the vocabulary of the teenaged or the married, felt so strange in her throat. Yet, she was so sure she meant it. She had never felt like this before, Jethro was different. 

Love wasn’t in the five point plan, though Jenny would later learn that the best things in life, were never planned, of course by then it would be too late. She was going to be the first female director of NCIS, bring it forward, and make sure it was no longer considered a joke by the FBI and Homeland Security. She was also going to get the man who killed her father; she did not have time for love. 

Jethro’s hair felt coarse through her fingertips as she ran her hand through it, noticing the increasing numbers of silver specs littering the brown. She wondered what would happen if she said it now. Those three words would be uttered to an unaware Jethro, who would never know of her dawn declaration. She gurgled the words around in her throat, letting them rise up to her tongue, opening her mouth to let the words escape, but they got lost. She did not break the silence. 

She ended up gaping like a fish in cold safe house. It was too hard to say the words; because once they were out there she could not take them back. Once those three words were out there, she would have to face it. Face the fact that Jethro made her so angry so times but she could not get enough. If she uttered those three words they would have to navigate a life together once they left this little fantasy world in Europe. 

She placed a soft kiss on Jethro’s forehead, which woke him up. 

“Mornin’,” he whispered groggily, as his hand reached out for Jenny, caressing her pale porcelain skin. 

“Morning,” she responded as she moved her lips down to his, hoping her actions would speak louder than her words, and that Jethro would know what she meant.


End file.
